


You are actually interested?

by BigDumbSkeletons



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, crack ship, ideas that I came up with while drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDumbSkeletons/pseuds/BigDumbSkeletons
Summary: Mokap was having a normal work day until Cassie bought a new face to his coffee shop.I thought it would be fun to write about a completely crack ship.
Relationships: Mokap/Taven
Kudos: 7





	You are actually interested?

It was just a normal day at Mokap’s coffee shop. Mokap used to work as a martial arts instructor until he couldn’t afford to rent out that building anymore. Then he worked as a motion capture actor until Johnny Cage decided not to work in film anymore and joined the Special Forces. Now he has a coffee shop call Mokap Mokha which is surprisedly the most popular one in California. It was mostly because of Johnny Cage promoting it, but it’s better then losing another job.

Speaking of the Cages, Johnny’s daughter walked through the door of his shop texting who knows who followed by two of her friends, and a very tired looking man that he never seen before. Cassie started to order her coffee while still looking down at her phone.

“Hey dude! I want the usual and give my friend Taven here something strong. He had a rough week.”

“Coming right up!” While Mokap was fixing Cassie’s and the tattooed face man their coffee the group stayed near the counter talking.

“Yeah, I don’t think some coffee is going make him feel better about finding out his parents were killed by his brother,” noted Takeda.

“Especially since Takeda and him just killed Daegon. The guy still got his blood on him!” yelled Jacqui as she pointed at the blood stained breastplate that the man,that Mokap now knows as Taven, was wearing. So that wasn’t ketchup that Mokap hoped it was. It was blood. Great.

Cassie put her phone in her pocket to glared at Takeda. “Come on! I wanted to buy him a drink but my mom was like ‘Don’t you dare get a demigod drunk!’ so this is the next best option. Plus look at him! He needs a little pick me up.”

“I’m still not sure what this ‘coffee’ is,” said Taven. “What in it that makes it ‘the good shit’?”

“It’s got beans and water and stuff. Trust me it’s good.” answered Cassie. She then picked up the two cups of coffee and shoved the one not labeled “Kassie” at Taven. “Drink it. Mokap makes some damn good coffee.”

Taven nervously took a sip of his drink and judging by his face, and the fact he was now gulping it down, he thought it was great.

When Taven finished his drink Mokap’s curiosity got the better of him and decided to talk to the demigod. “So, I guess you’re not from around here?”

“You are correct. I’m Taven, son of Argus, and future protector of Edenia. At least I was until Shao Khan merge the realm with Outworld while I was trapped in a stalagmite for centuries.”

“Damn...that’s rough buddy. I’m Mokap, I mean, it’s obvious I’m Mokap because the store is called Mokap’s Mokha and I’m the only one working here.”

“Mokap? I was wondering about that your name. It was a strange Earthrealm name.”

“Oh it’s actually a nickname! Cassie’s dad called me that all the time on set because I did motion capture for him. I personally think he just forgot my name is Karl.”

“Motion capture?”

“Oh yeah! Of course you wouldn’t know what that is. It’s used to record movements for characters in movies and video games! I have to wear this ridiculous outfit that has balls on it. Lamps are used to emit- wait you probably not interested in that.”

“No I actually am. It’s...nice to talk with someone instead of fighting or planning to attack someone or yelling at someone for attacking me. Now please continue because I have many questions about ‘movies’ and ‘video games’.”

“Ugh, this is gonna take forever. Mokap text me when you two are done talking so I can bring him back to base,” cut off Cassie. She then left the coffee stop with Jacqui and Takeda while Mokap explain to Taven how motion capture works.

Mokap spent hours answering Taven’s questions about media and was enjoying every second of it. The Earthrealmer was used to people either ignoring him or laughing at him that he was overjoyed that someone was actually interested in talking to him. Hell most people don’t even bother to remember his real name. Doesn’t hurt that Taven was good looking either.


End file.
